This invention is concerned with a glass blowing device for the thermal tempering of glass sheets, which device is constituted by two glass blowing assemblies which face one another and consist each of a plurality of tubular bodies, disposed side by side, parallel to the glass sheets and whose openings or nozzles are directed toward the sheets and are adjustably mounted on a chassis in order to adapt to the various shapes of the glass sheets.
In contrast with the fixed glass blowing caissons in which the blowing nozzles are disposed on a fixed front panel of the caissons and which must be completely exchanged against other glass blowing caissons if there occurs a change in the shape of the glass sheets to be tempered, the glass blowing devices according to this invention have the advantage that by an adjustment of the glass blowing assemblies, the surface formed by the assembly of the nozzle can take any desired cylindrical or spherical shape in such a way that it can adapt itself to most of the glass sheet shapes currently in use.